Subconscious State
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: Bulma tries to clear her mind of bad thoughts, only to have them take vengeance in her dream


**A/N**: So this is in response to a request I had over on DA. I was asked to do a B/G pairing since I attempted the V/CC pairing, and here it is! I didn't want to make this story any better than the V/CC 'cause then I'd feel like I'd have to go back and up the other to match...

In any case, I was thinking of also turning the dream sequence into an actual story. I'm not sure how many times the idea has been done, but I've been thinking of ways to spice it up just in case it's been done death. If anyone would like to comment and tell if it's a good or bad idea, feel free ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma slid further down into the bubbly water, a smile still plastered on her face from the news she had just received. Goku was coming to save her! She knew her best friend and recently-learned Saiyan wouldn't let her die on this miserable planet. She blinked, her eyes staying closed as she imagined her hero's boyish yet handsome face.

"Goku." The breath blew the bubbles away from her mouth as a hand skimmed up her thigh and out of the water. She contemplated the idea of her fantasy before letting her mind roll to the man's wife and child. How could she even think about him like that? Not only was he married and a father, she had known Goku since he was child.

He'd been a young boy with a monkey tail and unnatural strength when she'd first literally run into him. However, the kid had been a pretty quick learner when it came to something he enjoyed doing, and she briefly wondered if he'd be in bed. She once again shook her head and made herself sit up a bit straighter.

'It's just a fantasy,' her mind supplied as her hand slipped back under the water to drain the tub.

"Ugh, I don't care," she ground out, standing from the comforting environment and shivering as the air hit her naked, wet flesh.

'Who's going to find out? Who's it going to hurt? Nobody.'

The woman frowned slightly as she reached for her towel. Wiping herself down, she let her mind ponder the idea. The image of Goku's adult face and body flashed in her mind. The muscles and height he had gained since she'd last seen him yet he still held his cheerful and helpful attitude. The way he had tried to protect and save his son, Gohan—who was currently out with Krillin tracking down a huge ki. A heavy sigh filled the room as she threw the towel towards the hamper and began to re-dress.

"Me," she finally answered aloud. Her hand lingered on the zipper of her outfit, her mind preoccupied with her thoughts again. "If I think about it, I'll want it," she admitted out loud. "If I wanted him, I should've taken my chances back in the day, but I didn't."

She had always considered Goku more of a brother than a love interest for so long that it hadn't clicked in her mind, even though when they'd met back up at the final tournament she'd been pleasantly surprised with just how much he'd grown. She also had her relationship with Yamcha, even though it was always rocky, she could've easily broken things off with the now scarred warrior to have a fling with Goku. Yet, again, she hadn't. Had she been the tiniest bit self-conscious that Goku would've turned her down or the more obvious answer of he wouldn't catch on? She could've made him very aware of what she'd wanted. He had grown up with Roshi! He couldn't be that daft about flirting and sex, could he?

She roughly shook her head; a few strands of damp blue hair stuck to her cheeks and she lifted a hand to throw the strands back where they belonged. "Not happening. It's not even worth my time; we're here on a mission."

'They left you alone!' her mind screamed, unsatisfied with the way things had been going so far.

A foot stomped on the ground and her teeth ground together. "Just stop it!" she yelled at herself before realizing how insane she was acting. "I need some decent sleep," she muttered, a bit desperate to get rid of the thoughts.

**~S~**

_Warm lips covered her own as large hands cupped her face. She moaned at the gentle and loving kiss she was receiving from her partner. Her own hands were clinging desperately to her partner's shoulder blades as she tried to pull herself up and closer to his tall body as he started to pull away. She wanted him to know that she needed this as much as he did. _

"_Goku?" she asked a bit worriedly. Her teeth scraped against the bottom of her lip as she looked up at the man, whose expression was unreadable for a second before he smiled. Bulma could feel a smile now tugging at her own lips as Goku leant back down._

_The tip of his nose brushed hers, their smiles almost identically radiating as Goku's hands slipped down Bulma's face to hook around her neck. Before he could say anything, Bulma stood on her tip-toes and pressed her mouth against his as her arms moved around his neck so her hands could run up into his hair. He once again pulled away from her embrace and Bulma resisted the urge to scream. _

"_Uh," Goku stammered a little as he watched her blue eyes narrow, "shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?" It wasn't that he didn't like the unexpected kiss but he'd rather enjoy it—and more—where there wouldn't be so many onlookers. _

_Bulma lowered her feet back onto the sandy beach as her head whipped around to look at the small group of males watching them. If only she had the power to shoot laser beams from her eyes, or perhaps throw daggers from them. She sighed, letting her arms slide from their hold around Goku's shoulders. "Sorry," she managed to mutter towards the man she had accosted. _

"_For what?" he asked in a confused tone. _

_A small blush tinged her cheeks pink as she looked up at Goku. "I couldn't help myself," she told him. "I was just so happy that you were able to defeat Raditz and save Earth once again." Her hands clasped together in front of her stomach as she once again let her smile appear. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before he once again leaned down. His mouth hovered between her ear and neck. "Can we continue later? When we don't have an audience?"_

_It was the most serious question Bulma had ever heard from him. "Um, yeah," she answered happily._

_His usual goofy smile played on his lips before they brushed against her cheek and he stood at his full height again. He started towards Kame House, until he noticed Bulma wasn't following, so he reached back and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'm sure you guys wanna celebrate and I know I could go for a victory meal."_

_A giggle turned into full-blown laughter as Bulma let Goku lead them up to the house. His hand remained around hers as she stood back and let the guys give him their congratulatory claps on the back. He took their prodding of his surprise make-out session with ease—which consisted of nervous laughter and the scratching of his neck and head as he kept switching focus from the guys to her. She wanted to just tug his hand and lead him back outside, make him take her away from her here for a few hours, but she refrained herself with gritted teeth and a happy smile. _

Bulma rolled onto her side, groaning a little as her body started to wake up. Her jaw hurt and she reached up to rub at it. Upon opening her eyes she stared at the clock that was telling her she'd only been asleep for less than hour. "Seriously?" she mumbled to herself. "I hate you subconscious," she spat as she rolled onto her back.


End file.
